Endless Waltz
by AliceOfDesire
Summary: A very simple and sweet Makorra one-shot. read more please


**One-Shot Name:** _I Thought It Was A Perfect Night For A Dance In The Moonlight./ Endless Waltz_

**note1:** For my beloved Cassy, _"Hey, Gurl, Hey." _for talking about this show so much in Spanish 2.

**note2:** Thank you to my Chemistry teacher who inspired how I wrote this.

**note3: **I said this in my other story and I'll say it now. _"I'm sorry for my inability to write fight scenes."_ I'm working on it. ._.

**note4:** This is a one-shot (maybe) inspired by my odd thoughts, and since only two episodes have been shown and we can only go off trailers (such as the new ones, and the many Makorra scenes.), I can only interpret the rest through my own form of writing.

**note5:** Now, shall we begin?

/

Every story never really ends, each page is still very wet with ink, and with a story such as this one, where would I begin? There's no better place to start than... _The Beginning. _

The Beginning for these two connected people would start here, pure coincidence, or maybe fate? Perhaps we will call it _'Destiny'_. Destiny is what brought these two humans to their meeting.

The meeting between Mako and Korra wasn't what somebody would call 'Perfect', one might call it, rude, blunt, harsh, hateful, or maybe even bitterly written. Korra had found herself at the Pro-Bending Arena, in the gym, where she met a young dashing Earth-Bender named Bolin. Who helped her out of a sticky situation. Here, is where her destiny became entwined with Mako, who she had met once Bolin had led her to him in an odd kind of way. Mako, who was right there before her eyes, he was cold, distant, in his stoic way, but Mako was that kind of person, never really impressed by anything, and never really passionate, except about his bending and Pro-Bending.

To understand the thought of their tangled lives, imagine two red strings being knit together. They become threaded together without any real possible detachment. Even if it tears, it can always be repaired, but never fully destroyed.

Mako was thrown into a world where he was attached to the Avatar, know as Korra, even if he didn't know it, or he just decided not to acknowledge it, the fact was it was meant to happen. Somewhere though all the energy in the world their meeting was predetermined, and destined.

Mako and Korra moved in a motion similar to the one of the moon rotating around the Earth. An endless cycle, that can never be broken, both objects needed each other for survival. You could also relate this to Water-Bending as well, tying it to The Ocean and Moon spirits. The Moon pushes and pulls The Ocean in a constant battle that will never end. Both necessary to the way of life. Both necessary to each others lives.

/

"Don't you know how to think something through?" Mako spoke in his stoic tone, as he removed himself from the offensive stance he was just in. Korra was on the ground mumbling all the curse words she could think of. "You can't always be on the attack, you have to have a strong defense too Korra." He said as he walked up to her, as she regained her footing.

"Why should I be on a weak defense when I can be attacking and winning?" Korra argued, scrunching her face up in frustration. Training with Bolin, was a piece of cake. If she would mess up, she would watch him again, and perfect it. Training with Mako, gave her gray hair. She never seemed to be doing it right, and he would find flaw in whatever she did, never impressed with what she did. She was at her wits end with it.

"A defense is only as weak as the person creating it!" Mako said raising his voice a little, catching Korra's attention. She looked like a polardog that had just been scolded. "Now, back into your stance." Mako ordered, as she quickly jumped into her stance, as he looked her up and down.

Korra felt awkward, even though she knew he was studying her stance, she felt very suffocated under his gaze, that moved up and down her body. And before she knew it, he was behind her his hands taking hold of her forearm, and her back being pressed against his chest, as he moved her arm into place.

"If you hold your arm here, you're guard isn't that weak, and you won't take as many hits to your body." Mako spoke in a soft tone, maybe it was because he was close to her and he didn't want a yell that close to her ear, or he genuinely meant to be sincere. Korra could only make a sound that confirmed that she understood.

Mako could feel the awkwardness building between them amplifying as he continued to correct her stance, from behind her.

Korra didn't know how much more of this '_delicate_' situation she could take. Apparently the Spirits could hear her pleas, "That's enough practice for today." Mako said pulling himself away from her, turning around and proceeding toward the door.

"H-hey, Mako..?" Korra called as she ran to catch up to him. She stopped right in front of him. "Practice tomorrow at normal time right?" her question, hid her secret, that she didn't want him to cancel so she could see him.

"Yeah, normal time." His stoic tone, gave her little hope that he cared about practice as much as she did. "Korra, by the way... Bolin said he needed to talk to you after practice, he's upstairs." Korra nodded in response, she was sure Mako was annoyed, so she decided to give him some space. The air was still, and there was no sound of movement.

"Hey." Mako called out to her, Korra looked up to find, facing her. "Are you going to stand there or are we heading upstairs Ms. Avatar." Mako called out,, she smiled, pulling both her hands behind her back as she skipped over to Mako, and they continued upstairs.

/

"C'mon, you can't always be so cool under fire." Korra argued with Mako as they entered the attic, of where him and Bolin lived.

"I have patience, something you don't." Mako, said walking into the area of the his home they called a kitchen. Noticing a note on the counter. He sighed, before turning to Korra.

"He left, sorry to waste your time." Mako apologized which was a little weird for Mako, Korra giggled, and reassured him it was fine.

Korra sat next to the window ledge where Mako would always admire the view. One thing she loved about where they lived, was definitely the view. Mako walked over and joined her, it was nice to see Korra at peace, and Mako just stared, admiring the new site right next to him.

Korra watched as the sun sat in the s_ky starting it's decent, it was at least 4:00 in the afternoon. She turned to look at Mako, who was in turn looking at her. _

_"Is there a problem?" Korra, asked in a nervous and irritated tone, everything she did seemed to 'Annoy' him._

_"No..." Mako gave a one worded reply, that didn't satisfy her._

_"Then why are you looking at me?" She asked her tone fierce, Mako, gave off a small smirk, before he rose to his feet and went into his room, calling as he walked away._

_"Just because I'm staring Korra, doesn't make it a bad thing." His voice fading as he left her vicinity. Korra got up and followed him into his room, to find Mako, gathering his laundry, from his small closet. She was a little tickled to find him doing gathering laundry. A few giggles escaped her mouth as she watched him. He turned to look at the noise coming from behind him, before sighing._

_"Korra, have you never seen a guy do laundry." He asked giving her bewildered look. Her giggles grew louder, before turning into a girly laugh._

_"I-it's just I never imagined YOU doing laundry Mako!" Korra got out between laughs. Mako stood there a vacant look on his face, before he sighed._

_"Someone has to do it, and Bolin sure as hell can't do it." He said rubbing his hair on the back of his head._

_Korra's laughs turned back into giggles, he looked cute, Mako looked flustered and Korra liked that. "Aww Mako, you look so bashful!" Korra teased, Mako's face hardened, his earlier fluster gone, and replaced with his poker face, as he approached Korra. Korra staggered back as far as she could, until she bumped into the bed and toppled over onto the mattress. _

_Mako placed both his hands on the sides of Korras head pinning her down. They starred at each other a very intense stare, before Korra looked away._

_"W-what are you doing Mako, let me free." Korra muttered loud enough for Mako to hear, she felt nervous, something in the pit of her stomach was digging deeper._

_"Why does it bother you..." Mako spoke, his voice sounding troublesome, Korra turned her gaze back to fined a bothered look on Mako's face. "Why does it bother you when I ____look__ at you?"_

_Korra eyes seemed to widen, he noticed, during practice he noticed. "M-mako... It's not like th-" but Korra's voice was cut off from the joining of her and Mako's lips. It took a few seconds before it registered in her brain, and soon her lips moved with Mako's, from nervous to aggressive, like suddenly all tension between them was being released._

_After a few moment's of a emotional roller-coaster of a kiss, Mako pulled back, needing air, gazing down at a flustered Korra, as she her breath hitched._

_"Korra, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you, Hell I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you. So I'm not going to be blind to it." _

_Korra, blushed and something deep, down inside her made her smile bashful smile. "Agreed Mako..." Korra spoke in a hush tone._

_And the rest is rust and stardust…_

**note6:** I think I finished this off terribly. And I wish I had more energy to finish this.

**note7: **Side note: My tumblr is on full out Makorra rage. OH GWAD.

**note8:** I'm gonna try and write another Makorra story when more episodes get released. Oh gwad. I'm dying waiting for a new episode.

**note9: **I fall asleep watching the second episode each night. Oh Mako~


End file.
